


You Have to Start Somewhere

by SnowSetAfire



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Porn, Self-Fisting, Vaginal Fingering, amputation insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowSetAfire/pseuds/SnowSetAfire
Summary: Kagura meets Sesshomaru with an interesting proposal for how to make sure Naraku is defeated.





	You Have to Start Somewhere

I dismounted from A-Un and made my way to a small grove by a riverside. I had not yet decided whether this was a trap or not, but in any case, Jaken and Rin were safe in a place far from here. I was irritated. I was curious. Kagura had sent me a message that we should meet here because she had something important to say about Naraku. She was already waiting for me-- I could smell her scent on the wind.  
When I entered the grove, I found Kagura alone as she had promised. She smiled ever so slightly as I approached.  
“What is this message you have?” I asked.  
“Naraku sent me to find a priestess famous for her visions. Before I killed her, she said that you would have to find love before he could be killed.”  
“And you tell me this why?”  
“Because, Sesshomaru,” Kagura whispered as she loosened her obi, “Perhaps that is what both of us need.”  
My eyes narrowed. “I think you are mistaken about what ‘love’ is.”  
Kagura’s kimono slipped down her shoulders in a cascade of color, revealing the supple body beneath. I appraised every movement as she walked towards me. Her full breasts bounced gently with each step of her long legs. Her neck seemed even longer and more delicate, inviting me to taste every centimeter in a languid journey of kisses down from her earlobes, encircling her nipples for a moment before tracing further down her taut waist and the overwhelmingly tempting smells and flavors below.  
“No. But you have to start somewhere.”  
Kagura’s hands pulled at my collar, inviting me close. Her cheeks were rosy, and though her movements were forward she looked away in shyness. I could smell the scent of spring wind in her hair, a mélange of flowers and melting snow. I leaned in and cupped Kagura’s face, bringing her lips to mine. I lingered, tasting the sweetness of her mouth and feeling Kagura’s breasts heave against me as her breath quickened with excitement. Her hands fell to my waist. I ran my hand through Kagura’s hair, toying with it and turning Kagura’s head to the side so I could tease her demon’s pointed ears with my teeth and tongue. Her moans were intoxicating, but Kagura’s hands grew greedy. I could feel her fumble with the closures of my armor.  
“No.” I warned, twisting his fingers through Kagura’s hair tightly this time. My armor was mine alone to remove.  
“Ah—” Kagura gasped and she let go of the fastenings. “Haha, I suppose then I’ll have to have watch?”  
Kagura stole a kiss and backed away, grinning mischievously. She was even more beautiful disheveled. Her face was flushed and her hair hung half-down from its pony tail, brushing the tops of her shoulders. Kagura’s inner thighs glistened with wetness. She sat back against a tree.  
I undid my armor as quickly as I could with my single hand, watching Kagura carefully for any sudden movements, even if she was ill-disposed for them. She only leered back, short of breath as she slid two fingers in and out between the lips of her pussy but obscuring the loveliness of her clit. My armor and blades hit the ground in a trail that ended with me in only my kimono and straddling Kagura. I was short of breath now. Her scent was maddening, a beckoning mix of sweat and that strange earthy perfume of lust.  
I seized Kagura’s hand, pulling her fingers from out of her pussy. “You think that is interesting?”  
“When you lower your guard? Of course. Shit!”  
Kagura gasped, shivering with unexpected pleasure as I placed her wet, sticky fingers in my mouth. “You’re even more delicious than you smell.” I murmured.  
Her hand guided mine between her legs and Kagura leaned into me so I could brace my weight against hers. Kagura’s nimble fingers tore my kimono from my shoulders. She kneaded, grasped, raked my back while I slipped a single digit between the soft, dark skin of her lower lips. She was so slick with desire I was able to slip inside easily. So close and so naked, Kagura’s body was like a blazing furnace against mine, and the heat only made the smell of her sex more powerful.  
“More…” Kagura groaned, her hips thrusting harder against my hand than I could keep up with. Somehow she had managed fully bare my chest and loosen my hakama enough that she could reach in the back, pulling me close by my hips and ass now.  
A second finger. Kagura’s hand found my cock and she started stroking it. I needed to know how the strong, hot, wet grip of her pussy would feel around my cock. Surely as tight as it was around my fingers.  
“M-more…”  
How much was she going to try and take? I was entranced at the request. A third finger, then-- slick and slowly stretching Kagura out while the heel of my thumb massaged her clit. Kagura shivered again, and this time I felt the power of the muscles inside her squeezing my hand with so much force I would have been pushed out if it my body was not so well braced against Kagura’s.  
“Mmm…”  
“More?” I asked.  
Kagura giggled and wordlessly pulled me to the ground. She climbed on top of me, kneeling over my legs so that my achingly hard erection was framed on either side by Kagura’s slender waist, teasing me with the thought of how deep inside her I could go and how tight her pussy would be. She leaned forward, trailing her juices and the heat of her desire over the length of my shaft. Her breasts touched my skin only lightly, enveloping her hard nipples underneath their weight.  
Kagura’s eyes fell on my left arm. To my own immediate surprise, I felt my ears grow hot with embarrassment. That my daily reminder against hubris might actually be found attractive…  
“You think you can…?”  
“I plan on finding out.” Kagura lay herself down on top of me, pressing her clit and thighs against my cock. Her hips ground against my cock, teasing me with how close I was to penetrating her. “If you’ll let me.” She mock-pouted.  
“’You have to start somewhere’” I kissed her, reaching around with my good hand to clutch the soft flesh of Kagura’s ass and press all her softness, all her wetness against me. The woman was maddening.  
Kagura kissed me back. Then she turned around, allowing me my closest look yet at all the glory Kagura had to offer below her waist. I lifted my left arm and pressed it against Kagura’s pussy. It would be her choice how far to go from now on. Her lower lips wrapped around me and started their advance down the length of my upper arm. The thought and sight of it brought me to the brink of climax. My fingers hand been in that pussy. Now I was in her to the bicep, her ass just out of reach of tasting, tempting me like a punishment in Hell as Kagura slowly slid up and down my arm, easing herself ever further down it with each ebb and flow. I grabbed one asscheek pressed my thumb on her asshole to gauge how she would react.  
I came. I couldn’t see how much or where it went, but it hardly mattered to me when I could hear Kagura’s gasp of surprise and feel her pussy squeeze my arm, threatening to both suck me in and force me out at the same time. Kagura’s feelings on the matter were obvious. She pushed herself further, until nearly all my bicep was enveloped. My thumb entered her asshole while I showered Kagura’s ass with kisses as she lingered. She was enjoying her limits. This time I wanted more.  
As if she read my thoughts, I felt Kagura’s tongue lapping up the cum I had spilled on myself. I wished I could watch. I was getting hard again and was harder yet when Kagura’s mouth started cleaning my cock proper of the first release with long strokes of her tongue.  
“You don’t taste so bad yourself…” Kagura observed. She didn’t say more, nor give me a chance to respond before the whole of my cock was in her mouth.  
She was ravenous. She began fucking herself relentlessly with the full remaining length of my upper arm, leaving it soaked with her juices and her scent. I could do nothing but lay back and lose myself to all the pleasure of her fury as Kagura hardly stopped for breath in her lust for tasting every inch of my cock. Only the earth-shattering force of her orgasms gave her pause.  
“Kagura— Where do you want me?” I gasped. I was close again.  
Kagura pulled herself off with a long, slow shiver, her pussy holding tight me to the last. She turned around, her hands continuing to stroke my cock as she rested her full chest on my stomach. Where I had came. Where she had licked every drop up. Kagura’s eyes were unfocused, caught up in a delirium of pleasure.  
“I can’t get pregnant.”  
That made sense. Naraku would not let such an obvious betrayal go lightly. But there were so many other inviting options…  
“I liked where you put your thumb.”  
I turned Kagura onto her back, lifting her hips and slowly guiding my hard cock, nearly dripping wet with Kagura’s own saliva, into her ass. This was better, to see Kagura’s face as she moaned and smiled, half out of her mind, while I delved inside her. This was what I needed, her intimate warmth and tightness. Kagura toyed with her clit as I sped up, then she began fingering herself one more.  
Then her whole hand was in. Kagura was brazen, insatiable. I loved her for it. She was stroking my cock through her pussy walls even as I pounded her relentlessly, goaded by her own boldness. I could feel where her fingers were trying to wrap around me, so close and yet so far. She giggled, pleased with herself on whatever plane of existence her mind had wandered to while pleasure had taken over every muscle in her body.  
Kagura’s smile. Her laughter. Her body. Her scent. Her heat. Her wetness. Her tightness. Her uncontained passion.  
Climax.  
Collapse.  
We lingered for a while in the grove, Kagura wrapped in my embrace. She rested her head over my heart, doubtless listening to every beat of my pulse and claiming it as her own. The late afternoon sun was caught between the branches in the grove and the distant mountains.  
“I need to get back.” Kagura nuzzled me and stood up. I masked a twinge of regret that this moment had to end.  
“Next time, you can skip the false pretext.”  
Kagura blushed, “You knew?”  
“Lies have their own scent.”  
“Then why did…?”  
I said nothing, smiling ever so slightly.  
Kagura smiled back. She understood. “’Next time’, then, huh?”  
I nodded. You had to start somewhere. This was more than a good start.


End file.
